


How to Tame a Groomzilla

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: Sid just let it happen.





	

It's not that Sidney didn't _want_ to get married. He did. He really did. He just never thought he would. And well, he's never really wanted a wedding. But when Geno drops to his knees and holds out a ring, Sidney says yes. Because he has to. It was Geno. Geno’s all Sid has ever wanted.

It started off small, a wedding show here and there, casual hints about how they really should start planning the wedding and so it kind of feels like he should say something about not wanting to have a big wedding, but Geno - Geno has _plans_. He has a book with fabric swatches and pictures of cakes. He has _opinions_ about flower displays. 

So Sid just kind of let it happen. He nodded when he was supposed to and said yes when it seem like it was the right idea. And suddenly his in-laws were living with them and his parents were calling with increased frequency. 

He made up his first guest list and it was only a couple people besides his immediate family. The guys on the team and Jack, Colby - guys that he was really close with. He toyed with the idea of inviting a few of the Team Canada guys like Johnny and Patrice, but decided not to. 

Geno's first list was 10 pages and included every Russian that played in the NHL, every captain of the 32 NHL teams, most of the players in the KHL, all of his friends back in Moscow, and everyone who had ever played with the Penguins while Geno was on the team.

Sid really didn't know how to react to that besides telling Geno was there was no way in hell he was having that toothless ginger moron from the Flyers at his wedding. Geno responded that he thought they were friends now because they won gold at Worlds together and Sid replied by tearing up Geno's list. 

They slept in different rooms that night. 

At least Gary Bettman hadn’t been on the list. Sid tried to comfort himself with that thought.

The next list Geno gave was slightly better - only eight pages and mostly Russians which Sid gently pointed out would be a tip off if all of Russia decided to fly into Pittsburgh for one weekend in May.

But as Sid had been told many many times - all marriages were built on compromise and so Sid just kind of let it happen. Next thing he knew he was being handed flashcards with pictures on them and writing that explained who everybody was so Sid would recognize them at the wedding. 

Geno was so proud. He showed off his own bundle of flashcards with the people from Sid’s side of the family to everyone who would stand still long enough to listen. Geno's stack of flashcards was disturbingly short compared to Sidney's and he actually knew most of the people on it since they had some crossover on their lists. 

Sid just agreed again and dutifully looked at the flashcards and try not to listen to Flower making whipping noises behind his back and the way Duper giggled whenever he tried to pronounce the name Vasilia who was apparently one of Geno’s favorite aunts or one of the girls he used to hook up with in high school. Sid really didn't know why she was being invited to the wedding but apparently Geno was friends with everyone that he used to go out with. 

There had been a slight argument about including Oksana until Geno's mother put her foot down and said there was no way she was being invited to the wedding. Sid really, really loved Natalia.

The wedding was getting out of control at this point. He had even mentioned to Geno that maybe they should scale back a little. Just the people they were closest to. But Geno just looked at him with those big brown eyes and asked if Sid liked this color combination. 

And Sid really, really was not wearing a white tux so he just said no to the red and white outfit that Geno picked out and tried to convince him was good because they were from Russia and Canada. Sid decided to ask for nice, plain black. They could even wear gold vests if Geno really wanted the Penguins color scheme which was fine, but Sid really thought there should be less black at a wedding. He wasn’t going to complain though - not if he got a black tux.

Part of him really just wanted to call the whole thing off and elope. By the time they were sitting in front of the caterer and tasting the food that they were going to have at their small intimate outdoor wedding with 400 other people in the backyard of their house in Pittsburgh, Sidney wasn’t even really sure he _wanted_ to get married anymore.

But he wasn’t going to tell Geno that.


End file.
